This disclosure relates generally to light emitting devices. Particularly, this disclosure relates to a light emitting device with an electrically active top reflector contact.
The ability to efficiently extract light from light emitting device structures is always a key consideration in their design. For some light emitting devices, such as Ultra-Violet Light Emitting Diodes (UV LEDs), light is usually extracted from the wafer backside because one or more layers above the light-generating active layer are opaque or light-absorbing. It is therefore desirable to place a reflector above the top layers so light travelling upwards can be reflected downwards toward the bottom output. It is also important that the LED incorporate a top-side electrical contact so that flip-chipped arrays of closely spaced emitters can be formed. Unfortunately, conventional reflectors usually incorporate dielectrics that block electrical current.